Chapter 15: At Laila's House
Category:Tyson1993 Meanwhile on the land, Prince Charlie set out to find the beautiful dog that saved him. He held a large Royal Ball for all the female dogs older than sixteen years old. The dance was beautifully decorated and the girls enjoyed the chance to visit the royal palace. Charlie met with every dog in attendance. If he found a dog with beautiful green eyes, he would ask them to sing. Unfortunately, none of the dogs had the captivating green eyes, nor beautiful voice that Sasha had. After the Ball, Charlie was more discouraged and depressed and disappointed. Itchy walked to Charlie and said, "Charlie? Are you all right. You've seem kinda distant lately." Charlie looked at Itchy bored as he sighed and said, "I tried my best Itchy, but I can't find the beautiful girl dog with green eyes and a beautiful voice that saved me that night at the storm." Itchy stated, "Hey Charlie, at least you remember what she looks and sounds like. There is only so many female dogs. We will find her eventually." Charlie knew he was rescued by Sasha from drowning. Then he said to Itchy, "I just can't get her out of my mind. She's beautiful and she has a great singing voice, but where could she be?" At the seashore, Jeremy learned of the Ball and promptly told Sasha, Bess and Annabelle that Charlie's trying to find her and that he held a Royal Ball for all the female dogs in the kingdom. Sasha became very sad, but Bess asked Annabelle, "Why she's sad? She should be happy that the prince wants to find her." Then Sasha responded, "Don't you get it, I'm a merdog and he's a land dog, he doesn't even know I exist. And if he did know, he wouldn't be interested because land dogs don't particularly like water or do they." Then Bess said, "What do you mean, me and Itchy are different?" Sasha retorted, "That is exactly what I mean. You and Itchy, Annabelle and Jack, and me and Charlie, will never be couples. We are too different." Sasha dove back into the water as she hurried back to her bedroom in the underwater palace. She was very sad and did not want to see anyone. After a couple days, Bess and Annabelle stopped by to cheer up Sasha. They said, "Hey, Sasha, we've been invited to a party at Laila's house. You need to go! It will be a lot of fun!" Said Annabelle. Later that evening, Sasha, Annabelle, Bess, and her sisters were at the party having a good time while they were talking. Laila was the gracious host and she kept checking on the girls. She was a mixed breed white merdog with a red mertail wearing a red bandana matching her red seashell bra. Sylvie's friends were Jenna and Dixie. Jenna was a purebred Siberian husky merdog with a red-orange mertail wearing a red-orange bandanna matching her red-orange seashell bra. And Dixie was a Pomeranian merdog with a dark purple mertail wearing a dark purple seashell bra. At the end of the party, Belladonna showed up. She went over to Sasha after greeting the group and said, "Sasha, I've noticed that you seem sad. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sasha said, "No, but thanks for asking." "Really, Sasha? You seem like you are in love with someone." Stated Belladonna. "No seriously, I'm fine." Replied Sasha as she was looking at her green mertail. Then Belladonna said, "Oh well, I guess I thought you were in love with Prince Charlie. You know, he held a Royal Ball to find you." Sasha's face went white, she did not believe Belladonna knew about Charlie and the ball. Belladonna continued, "If you were in love with Charlie B. Barkin, I think I do have a solution to your problem, but since you don't love anybody, I will keep it to myself! After all, I saw you helping those dogs during the storm with your best cocker spaniel merdog friend and my goody fishtailed cousin!" Then Belladonna flipped her chin up like she was somebody important and swam away with her black mertail. Sasha quickly called out to Belladonna, "Wait Belladonna, if I am in love with Prince Charlie B. Barkin, what would be your solution?" Belladonna heard Sasha's words and said, "If you're really interested, meet me at my lair tomorrow night. Oh, and by the way, I'll send Roscoe and Desoto to Coral Reef Inn at 7:00 PM to pick you up. By the way, you must come by yourself." Belladonna then spun around and swam off. After the party at Laila's house, Sasha, Bess, Annabelle, and her sisters went back to King Butch and Queen Ivy's palace. Sasha could not sleep. She continued to replay her conversation with Belladonna in her mind. She tried thinking of all the possible solutions Belladonna was going to provide her at their meeting, but nothing would prepare her for Belladonna's solution. Finally late into the night, Sasha was able to get some rest in her bed.